


Underapreciated

by AlitheCambre



Series: The Smuttiest Smut that will Ever Smut [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually there is a little plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started the day Natasha was looking for a shirt in Tony’s drawers. It was a well known fact amongst people who knew Natasha that she was a thief but the Avengers didn’t mind. Natasha’s brand of thievery involved stealing something that smelled of someone she trusted and wearing while she curled up and watched netflix. But before she got that far she found something in the back of Tony’s shirt drawer, tucked under a little spring-loaded false bottom that hadn’t shut all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underapreciated

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit different than the other ones in this series but I think you'll still like it! ;)  
> Leave a kudos and a review if you enjoy!

19270 AVENGERS TOWER

NEW YORK, NEW YORK

1900 HOURS

12 MAY 2017

 

It all started the day Natasha was looking for a shirt in Tony’s drawers. It was a well known fact amongst people who knew Natasha that she was a thief but the Avengers didn’t mind. Natasha’s brand of thievery involved stealing something that smelled of someone she trusted and wearing while she curled up and watched netflix. Due to the experiments practiced on her during her time in the Red Room and KGB, Natasha’s sense of smell was enhanced. When she felt agitated or just needed a little comfort she tended to gravitate towards the scents of her ‘pack’. That day she was closest to Tony’s clothes when she had her flashback, a PTSD onslaught that left her exhausted and fighting off a panic attack. What had triggered it? The smell of the flowery perfume Pepper had been wearing.

 

Natasha hated it. She hated feeling vulnerable and hated showing weakness so she marched into Tony’s room to grab a shirt and cuddle down to watch Monsters Inc. But before she got that far she found something in the back of Tony’s shirt drawer, tucked under a little spring-loaded false bottom that hadn’t shut all the way.

 

Natasha wasn’t a spy for nothing and her curiosity was piqued. She grabbed the object and examined it with slight surprise. It was a worn leather journal with a fountain pen tucked in the binding. She flipped it open carefully to the first entry and read.

 

_October 14th, 2016_

_This is stupid. Fucking therapists. So here I am writing my feelings down on paper instead of my StarkPad because damned if anyone manages to hack into that and read this shit._

_Feelings. Look, I know I’m in deep shit, okay? I know that. I also know it’s all my fault. I mean, it isn’t like polyamory doesn’t exist, right? But that’s only like three people, four tops. Of course I had to go and fall in love with six damn people._

_First it was just Steve and I could deal with that. Then Natasha reared her ginger mane and of course Clint came with her because they’re practically joined at the hip. But then Thor and Jane broke it off and he’s just so great and hello have you seen him shirtless? Fuck. But it didn’t stop there- Bruce’s mind caught my attention and he’s too cute not to love and then Bucky happened and now I’m fucked and not in the fun way._

_I thought it was a fluke. It’s been two years. It’s not a fluke._

_There, happy? I fucking admitted it. I am in love with the Avengers and that’s not even the kicker- they don’t know I exist._

_Well, of course they know I exist but not in the way I-_

_You know what? Suffice it to say that I exist as a friend and a mechanic but not someone to be appreciated or to hold in the night or to fuck into the mattress, if the case may be._

_Fuck. I’m so fucking screwed._

 

Natasha carefully shut the journal and replaced it exactly where she found it, taking the original shirt and slipping it over her head before leaving the room in a trance-like state.

 

How had she missed this? Tony was in love- not just crushing or lusting after but in love with them. ALL of them. Working on autopilot she had JARVIS pop some popcorn for her and curled up on the couch to watch her movie. But she didn’t see any of it, too busy hatching her plan. If Tony felt he was underappreciated, well, she would do anything she could to change that. She began immediately after the movie ended, heading up to the penthouse nest to talk to Clint.

 

**PHASE ONE**

 

It was almost a week later when Natasha finally decided to enact phase one of her master plan. The other Avengers were out, it was just Clint, Tony, and her in the tower now and Tony was in his labs as per the norm. Clint had invited her into the vents and showed her the route that led straight to them and they had decided to use that entrance instead of the main doors. No use walking around naked, even if everyone else was gone.

 

She couldn’t help the smile on her face, it was equal parts devious and excited. Clint picked up on her energy and smiled back at her before climbing into the vents first, giving her a fantastic view of the medium sized anal plug he already had in his ass. They crawled silently through the aluminum vent shafts and slipped the grate in Tony’s workshop off easily and dropped inside. Tony was blaring Metallica’s Iron Man and singing along, dancing badly as he hammered out the dents in a shoulder plate of the MARK XLVIII. Natasha and Clint exchanged amused and fond looks and began their plan. Clint bent over a table in Tony’s line of sight and Nat kneeled behind him, uncapping the small tube of lube she had in her fist and getting to work.

 

Clint moaned softly as she slowly loosened his ass, pushing her fingers inside next to the plug and coating everything liberally with lube. She nipped the back of his thigh and curled her pointer finger just right and Clint screamed, the heat and pleasure washing through him. Apparently the scream was loud enough to catch Tony’s attention because the music ceased abruptly. Clint and Natasha didn’t react outwardly but kept going, Clint keening and rocking back against her fingers and Nat lightly slapping him for it, murmuring a reprimand.

 

“What?” it seemed Tony had regained his control of his vocal cords. His voice was husky and cracked, his tone shocked. Natasha just looked over her shoulder and held his gaze as she kept pumping her fingers in Clint’s ass, skimming the edge of his prostate but not pressing hard enough to give him any release. Clints legs were trembling with the effort of holding himself still and upright. Tony’s pupils were blown wide, dark brown almost disappearing into the blackness of arousal. Deliberately, Natasha slipped the plug out of Clint’s ass and used her fingers to spread him wide, leaning forward and licking the rim of the gaping hole. Tony whimpered. Clint screamed.

 

“Natashenka, please!” Clint shouted. “Tony…” he managed to shift his head to the side and meet Tony’s startled gaze. “Tony, please…”

 

“Wh-what?” Tony was apparently to gobsmacked to think. Natasha sighed and slipped her fingers out of Clint’s ass, ignoring his protests.

 

“Come here, Tony,” she ordered. Tony came, his legs seeming to move without his conscious permission. “Take off your pants.”

 

Tony took off his pants faster than he ever had before. His emotions were everywhere, lust and longing and disbelief and shock and love… It was all almost too much. Almost. He was already rock hard and he didn’t remember how she managed it but in an instant after he shucked the last of his work jeans Natasha had lined him up and Clint had pushed back and- oh dear fucking shit holy jesus christ on a shit stick- he was suddenly buried to the hilt in Clint’s ass, Natasha plastered to his backside, her hands skimming under his shirt, tracing the outline of his abs before moving up and plucking his nipples. The jolt of pleasure from that caused his hips to jerk and him to grunt and then his body fell back on muscle memory and suddenly he was fucking Clint’s ass.

 

And it was glorious. Natasha worked his shirt over his head and he could feel every inch of her against his back. Her fingers traced all over his front, gently skimming the scar on his reconstructed sternum. His thrusts grew more erratic as Clint moaned under him and he managed to muster enough brainpower to reach around and start jerking Clint’s weeping cock in time with the thrusts he was now deliberately angling to strike his prostate and all too soon Clint was coming, clenching and milking him just as Natasha bit down on his neck and shoulder juncture and sucked-

 

And then he was coming. The pleasure ripped through him with the force of a two ton truck at full speed going over a cliff. The tingling in the base of his spine and the tips of his toes erupted into a full body orgasm that had his knees collapsing and his cock twitching even after it expelled all the semen it possibly could into Clint’s ass. Natasha caught him and gently lowered him to the floor while he came back to Earth. Clint also collapsed, lying on the cold floor and twitching with the aftershocks of his own orgasm, Tony’s cum dripping from his stretched hole.

 

It was beautiful. But after the afterglow faded away he had just one question. “Why?” he asked aloud, voice rough and wrecked sounding.

 

Natasha paused in her kissing- she had been trailing little pecks from the spot behind his ear to the tip of his shoulder and back again. “Because we appreciate you, Stark. More than you know.”

 

Taking his cue, Clint stood shakily and made no move to clean himself up, more and more cum leaking from his ass as he stood, running down his leg. He turned and leaned down, cradling Tony’s jaw and pulled him into a deep kiss, as filthy as it was sweet. He then pulled back and silently returned to the vent, silently leaving as Natasha pulled Tony into a kiss of her own, her lips softer than Clint’s, more demanding and no less pleasant. Then she, too, was gone, the vent grate back in place and the smell of sex in the air.

 

“JARVIS?” Tony croaked.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“That really happened, didn’t it?” if he didn’t know any better he would swear the AI sounded pleased when he answered.

 

“If you are referring to the ménage à trois between Agent Barton, Agent Romanova, and yourself then yes, sir, it did indeed ‘just happen’.”

 

“Thought so,” Tony managed. “Holy shit, I am so fucking screwed.”

 

“In the most literal sense, it would seem, sir.”

 

“Mute,” Tony asked himself why, for the thousandth time, he had programmed JARVIS to be such a sarcastic motherfucker.

 

**PHASE TWO**

 

Phase two of Natasha’s plan was going to be a bit more difficult. It took nearly an hour to convince JARVIS to go along with it without alerting Tony but it was going to be worth it, in her opinion. At precisely midnight she had JARVIS persuade Tony to go to bed, but Tony was in for a surprise. When the doors to his private rooms swung open he saw that his room wasn’t empty. Chest glistening with sweat from working, grease and grime all over his hands and white tanktop, Tony stood in the doorway, completely speechless.

 

Because on his bed was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, excluding the time he had found Natasha fingering Clint in his workshop. The sheets were rumpled and tangled around the legs of one James Buchanan Barnes, damp with his sweat as the ex-assassin writhed around in them, his metal hand lubed and opening himself up while his flesh hand jerked up and down on his impossibly hard and leaking cock.

 

James slammed his head back into a pillow and moaned loudly, back arching, as he slipped a third finger into his ass. “Tony,” he moaned desperately, half-lidded eyes the color of storm clouds locking with Tony’s own gaze. “Tony, please!”

 

Before he gave himself conscious permission, Tony was stripping down, wife beater flying and pants dropping to the floor. As always, he was commando. Bucky’s hand left his cock and trailed up to tweak a nipple just as Tony pounced. In one move he sank his mouth down on the ex-assassin’s hard member, burying his nose in the clean curls of the other man’s pubic hair, throat convulsing as the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat. Bucky almost screamed with pleasure as Tony began to suck, bobbing his head eagerly, bracing his hands on Bucky’s hips and digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise a normal person. Bucky just moaned louder. After a moment, Tony relaxed his jaw and stopped pinning Bucky’s hips. Getting the message, Bucky thrust up and swore, flesh fingers tangling in Tony’s hair and pulling as he fucked his mouth, metal fingers still pumping and stretching him.

 

“Tony! Please, I need you inside me!” Bucky whined, slowing his thrusts reluctantly.

 

Tony pulled off his cock and stroked it with one hand, meeting Bucky’s gaze. “Are you sure?” he asked. Bucky choked a moan off and bit his lip, nodding frantically. Tony reached to the bedside table for the lube as he crawled upwards, pulling the submissive man into a hard kiss. Bucky’s lips were so much softer than he had imagined. They were smooth and pliant and almost feminine. The feel of them and the thought of them wrapping around his cock made Tony moan loudly, a noise that Bucky echoed.

 

Without pulling away from the kiss, Tony slicked himself up and grabbed the wrist of Bucky’s metal arm, gently easing his fingers out of his ass. This prompted a whine of disappointment that Tony swallowed even as it turned into a groan of satisfaction as he lined himself up and pushed in.

 

Their lovemaking was slow, touches tender and a complete contrast to their passion-filled, dirty kisses. It was all so exciting and new, Tony had to remind himself a few times that this wasn’t a dream. Bucky’s ass was hot and tight and he clenched around him every time he hit the man’s prostate, which was often. And then suddenly Bucky was breaking away from the kiss, panting and whining and writhing and- oh holy fucking jesus- semem was spurting over them both as Bucky came untouched, hot spurts of pleasure slicking their chests as Tony watched Bucky’s face. It was beautiful.

 

The clenching of Bucky’s ass around him as he came was enough to set Tony off as well. He filled Bucky up with his cum, panting and biting at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

 

Bucky whined when he tried to pull out, locking his legs around Tony’s lower back. “No!” he protested. “I want you to stay inside me, keep it all in… please,” he blushed and didn’t meet Tony’s gaze. The inventor groaned and relented, collapsing on top of the older (younger?) man. Bucky held him close, fingers carding through his sweaty hair.

 

They fell asleep in no time at all

 

**PHASE THREE**

  
  


Natasha was watching the fruit of her labors from a distance. Bruce had taken to touching Tony more in the lab, light brushes here and there. Clint and Tony were closer than ever, the archer stealing kisses every now and then, a few times in front of the others. Tony had been nervous about that the first time Clint kissed him in front of Bucky but Bucky had just smiled at them and kissed Tony briefly as well, leaving the billionaire stunned but pleased. Steve was sitting closer to Tony during movie nights, leaning their shoulders together as he doodled in his sketchbooks. Even Thor had made an effort to talk to and touch Tony more. Currently the blond Asgardian was sitting on the floor in between Tony’s legs, back against the couch and head lolling as Tony carded his fingers through the long golden locks.

 

This brought them nicely into phase three of The Masterplan. This time when Tony came to bed and found naked Thor there he didn’t even freeze or look the gift horse in the mouth, he just went for it. Thor laughed heartily as their lips clashed together, kissing back in typical Thor fashion- rough, eager, and playful. Before long Tony was naked as well and Thor was pressing two fingers- somehow already lubed- to the ring of muscle in between Tony’s ass cheeks. Tony moaned at the teasing circles the God of Thunder traced around his eager hole, grinding his hips down and keening at the slide of his cock against Thor’s -ahem- hammer, the slick precome from both of them making the slide easier.

 

Thor chuckled at the begging noises Tony was making and relented, slipping one meaty finger inside. Tony whined and rocked his hips, biting his lower lip as he held back a hiss of pleasure/pain at the burning sensation the stretch gave. It had been a while since he bottomed so he was tight and Thor was huge. Prep was definitely essential.

 

Thankfully, Thor was a patient man… er, god. He waited until Tony relaxed before pumping that single finger in and out, reaching and poking around until- oholyshitfuckingodjesusandmaryinheavenfuck- he found Tony’s prostate. Soon Tony was breathless with pleasure at the constant abuse of his sweet spot, Thor curling his finger in a ‘come-hither’ motion inside him. And suddenly Thor had two fingers inside, alternating between scissoring them and curling them up to hit his prostate. Tony felt his balls tighten and knew he was going to come from being fingered alone. But Thor seemed to sense this and stopped, grabbing the base of Tony’s cock with his free hand and squeezing to hold his orgasm at bay.

 

“No,” he growled into Tony’s neck, licking a stripe from his collarbone to the sensitive spot behind his ear. “You cannot cum until I say so, is that clear?” he asked in his ‘Prince of Asgard’ voice. Tony jerked and whimpered but nodded vigorously. A third finger was inserted and Tony bit his lip so hard it bled, struggling not to explode. Thor removed his hand from the base of his cock and trailed it up to Tony’s hair, tangling it there and using it to yank Tony’s mouth to his. Their kiss was filthy and eager. Finally, Thor pulled back. “Slick me up,” he demanded. Tony whimpered and looked around for the lube. “No,” Thor grabbed his chin harshly, pushing his thumb on Tony’s bite swollen lip.

 

Tony’s lust-darkened eyes lit with understanding. He pushed back, whining when Thor’s fingers slipped free. Thor chuckled at the noise and watched as Tony ducked down. Thor’s cock was huge, it really was a hammer. Tony was a bit out of practice but he was eager enough to make up for it, slobbering and sucking and choking happily on the rigid member. When it was dripping with spit, Thor yanked him up by his hair.

 

“Enough. Ride me, Anthony,” he ordered. Tony was all too eager, clamboring up and using a hand to line Thor up and the placing the other on the god’s shoulder to steady himself. He sank down with a scream, whimpering and groaning at the stretch burn and pure pleasure of being so fucking full. Thor didn’t even have to try to hit his prostate, he was big enough to be nearly constantly pressing against it. Thor’s thrusts were fast and powerful, it was all Tony could do to brace himself in a squat and just take it, moaning and screaming and cursing and trying so very hard not to come, clenching his ass and making Thor groan. “Cum, Anthony,” he ordered at last.

 

Tony came with a scream, collapsing backwards, Thor having to place his hands on Tony’s lower back to keep him upright as Tony’s vision whited out and the pleasure rocketed through him. Thor pulsed inside him, painting his insides with semen that leaked out and made obscene squelching noises as Thor fucked him through both of their orgasms.

 

They collapsed in a heap on top of the blankets, kissing lazily and laughing giddily in the afterglow. Phase three was complete.

 

**PHASE FOUR**

 

Natasha could tell Steve was nervous about this but also excited. To her surprise, when she suggested this, he had enthusiastically and hastily agreed, blushing as an afterthought and dropping his gaze awkwardly at her knowing look. She watched from a distance as Steve put the plan into action.

 

“Hey Tony,” he greeted, walking towards the billionaire who was pouring himself his eight cup of coffee. “You look swamped here,” Steve gestured to the specs laid out of the kitchen table across from Natasha that Tony had been pouring over for the past three hours. “Maybe we could go for a ride and relax?”

 

Tony looked around and pursed his lips. Finally, he turned and nodded, only a little reluctantly, at Steve. “Sure, Uncle Sam,” he agreed. “Let me just clean myself up a bit and I’ll meet you in the garage in ten.”

 

Steve beamed. “Great!” Natasha stifled her laughter and slipped out of the room, unnoticed.

 

Tony changed his shirt and pants before checking his reflection and ruffling his hair a few times for good measure. He grabbed his favorite leather jacket and ray-bans before heading down to the sublevel garage. Steve was waiting, propped up against his bike and looking so attractive it should have been criminal.

 

“Hey,” Tony greeted him as he walked closer. “So where are we headed?”

 

Steve looked him up and down with obvious approval, checking him out so blatantly that Tony momentarily blanched. “Somewhere secluded,” Steve purred in answer. “Where we can be alone, I guess.”

 

Tony swallowed and nodded. “Alright,” he was proud to say his voice only cracked a little. “Let’s go then.”

 

They climbed onto the bike and Steve kick-started it. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s perfect form and resisted the urge to run his hands over the sculpted six-pack abs as they sped out of the garage, JARVIS automatically opening the doors for them.

 

The longer they drove, the more relaxed Tony became. It was a beautiful day, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon and a summer breeze keeping the air fresh. Soon they were pulling into the suburbs of the city, slowing as they reached a large park full of trees. Steve turned his bike down a worn gravel path that wound through this small forest. After a few minutes, they stopped and Steve kicked the bike stand down, killing the engine. Tony swung off first, a little unsteady on his feet, and stumbled. Suddenly he found himself caught, pulled in by two perfect arms and held close. He inhaled in surprise only to smell the most delicious scent- cedar and lemongrass and Steve.

 

Slowly, Tony looked up, his brown eyes dilated and almost black with arousal. The billionaire was startled to find Steve gazing back at him, his own blue eyes smoky with desire.  choked noise escaped Tony’s slightly parted lips and Steve groaned before leaning down to capture that soft pink mouth with his own.

 

Tony was frozen for half a moment. Steve paid no heed and kept kissing him which jumpstarted Tony into kissing him back. They exchanged kisses for an undetermined amount of time, ranging from soft and sweet to wet, harsh, and passionate. When they pulled back to breathe, Tony was startled to realize that Steve was now shirtless and his own belt and button was undone.

 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Steve told him, their foreheads pressed together so that their lips grazed each others when he spoke. Tony moaned. Loudly. Steve huffed a laugh. “I’m going to bend you over this bike and fuck you until you can’t cum anymore.”

 

“Please,” Tony whined, squirming closer to the other man. Steve chuckled.

 

“So polite,” he breathed. “Politeness is always rewarded,” and he began kissing Tony again.

Before Tony knew it, he was bent over the leather seat of the motorbike, moaning as Steve rubbed his lubed fingers over his hole. When the super soldier had pulled the bottle of travel lube from the saddlebag of his bike, Tony had nearly died with excitement. He had been planning this- that was an incredible turn-on.

 

“Please,” he whined, pushing back towards Steve. They were both naked and hard- beyond ready for this. Steve chuckled again and Tony shivered.

 

“Politeness is always rewarded,” Steve repeated. And then, he slid a finger in.

 

Tony arched his back and pushed backwards, wanting more, more, more…

 

“Shh,” Steve hushed him and Tony realized he’d been repeating the plea out loud. “Hush, Tony, I have you,” Steve pressed in another finger and began scissoring them. Tony nearly screamed, arching his back even further. He didn’t dare take a hand off the bike to stroke his own hardness, only clutching the leather seat harder, until his knuckles whitened and his nails left indents.

 

“Steve… I need- I need-” Tony tried to plead. Steve slipped his fingers out and Tony groaned in frustration.

 

“Tony, be polite,” Steve reprimanded.

 

“Please, Steve, I need your cock, please, please, please…” he mumbled almost incoherently. Steve hummed affectionately, leaning forwards to nip at Tony’s ear. The older (younger?) man whimpered.

 

“Hush, Tony. I have you- politeness is always rewarded.”

 

And with that, he lined himself up and fairly slammed inside. Tony yelped in pleasure and pain but Steve didn’t slow down, thrusting ruthlessly without allowing Tony time to adjust to his size.

 

Tony didn’t care. He moaned and met Steve thrust for thrust. The bike rocked precariously but neither man paid it any mind. Steve slammed against Tony’s prostate and the brunette screamed. Steve laughed breathlessly and shifted the angle of his penetration so that he would hit the sweet spot every time.

 

“Do you want to cum?” Tony was a whimpering mess. Steve grabbed his hair and roughly pulled, forcing Tony to arch his back even more and elongating his neck. Steve didn’t slow down, leaning forwards and speaking into Tony’s ear. “Do you want to cum?” he growled.

 

“YES!” Tony gasped.

 

“Be polite,” Steve admonished.

 

“PLEASE!” Tony begged mindlessly. Steve chuckled and bit down on Tony’s exposed throat at the same time his free hand grabbed Tony’s cock. He pumped his hand once and Tony exploded, his semen splattering the black leather of the bike seat with white. Steve sucked hard on Tony’s neck where he had bitten it and growled as he came, a truly obscene amount of ejaculate pumping into Tony’s stretched hole.

 

They both remained frozen that way for a long time, cooling cum dripping out of Tony and down Steve’s balls, splattering onto the dirt ground beneath them with a sound barely heard over their harsh breathing. Finally, after they both calmed themselves, Steve pulled out. Tony whined at the slick slide. Steve’s flaccid dick twitched in interest at the sound but he forced himself not to get hard again.

 

“So,” Tony breathed. “That was fun,”

 

Steve laughed.

 

**PHASE FIVE**

 

It was Bruce’s turn to woo Tony. Natasha actually had very little to do with the planning of this one, apparently the good Doctor Banner had a fantasy in mind to act upon. It started with those damnable blueberries. With JARVIS’ help, they dosed the whole bag with some chemical that would knock Tony out. After he was curled up on the couch, peacefully unconscious and practically sucking his thumb, Natasha helped Bruce remove Tony’s clothes and tie him in- loosely- to one of the medical examination chairs. Natasha took her leave and Bruce went back to work, keeping an eye on Tony and waiting patiently.

 

The billionaire woke slowly, and then all at once. His eyes snapped open and his wrists tugged at the silken rope restraints. Wildly looking around the room, his gaze caught Bruce’s clinical one, the good doctor peering over his glasses at Tony with a look of fond exasperation.

 

“Don’t pull at the rope, you’ll break them,” he admonished.

 

Tony was confused, his brow furrowing and his breathing returning to normal. He trusted Bruce. “Mean Green? Why am I tied to a chair… naked?”

 

“Well,” Bruce began nonchalantly, dropping his gaze down to twist a gasket off of the machine part he was fiddling with.”I thought I might fuck you.”

 

“Wh-what?” Tony stammered, breathing beginning to deepen with arousal.

 

Bruce’s lips twitched but he kept his gaze on his work. “Yes. I think I’ll fuck you all tied up, and I won’t let you cum until you’re begging for release…” Bruce sighed. “What do you think?” he looked up and met Tony’s darkened gaze with his own.

 

“I-,” Tony’s voice cracked and he swallowed heavily before trying again. “I think that sounds… good,” he finished lamely.

 

“Good,” a wicked grin stole across the doctor’s face and Tony’s cock, already half-hard, twitched. Slowly, with the grace of a jungle cat, Banner set the machine part he had been oiling own and strode around the table. The bulge in his pants drew Tony’s attention to how much he was enjoying this. “Before I fuck you,” Bruce purred, “I think I’ll blow you. Make you come in my mouth, down my throat,” he grabbed Tony’s erection with oily fingers and pumped. Tony bucked his hips upwards and whined. “And then I think I’ll rim you while you’re still relaxed until you’re hard again. What do you think?”

 

“YES!” Tony screamed. “Pleasepleaseplease,” the mantra slurred together mindlessly as Bruce’s hand pumped up and down his erection with deliberate slowness.

 

He let go and Tony keened in protest. Bruce only chuckled. The doctor grabbed a bottle of lube from his pocket and the backless padded chair from the desk. He knelt on the chair, the perfect height to roll in between Tony’s legs.

 

“Well,” he teased. “Since you asked so nicely,” and he swallowed Tony whole.

 

Now, Tony had been deepthroated before- many times. But never had he ever had someone swallow him down completely the first try, generally they made their way up to that point. The shock of it had him screaming his moans out, hips lifting off the chair, tendons in his arms and legs straining against the ropes. Bruce worked diligently, not letting up for even a second and breathing through his nose. It was less than a minute before Tony was calling out a warning.

 

“Bruce! Baby, I’m gonna-!”

 

Bruce buried his nose in Tony’s trimmed pubic hair and swallowed around the cock in his throat, his tongue rubbing against the shaft. Tony’s vision went white as he came, all moans cutting off as he forgot to breathe. The pleasure from his abdomen spread through his whole body as the good doctor swallowed his load, his limbs quivering with the force of it.

 

Bruce finally pulled back after a moment of bliss, dragging his teeth lightly against the softening shaft and causing Tony to hiss at the over stimulation. Bruce’s curls were stuck to his forehead and Tony’s thighs and back were slick with sweat, sticking to the leather of the examination chair. Bruce stood and kicked the chair away before methodically untying Tony’s restraints. Tony was still shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm when Bruce slapped his thigh.

 

“Get up,” he ordered.

 

Standing on shaky legs, Tony allowed Bruce to bend him over the examination chair and spread his legs. He pressed his face into the slightly sweaty leather and moaned as Bruce pressed his tongue into Tony’s lax hole. He licked and poked with the muscle until Tony was hard again and his moans grew louder and less breathy. Then he retrieved the bottle of lube and adde his fingers, scissoring Tony’s ass open, massaging the stubborn outer ring of muscle until it submit to his will. He pulled back and Tony moaned at the loss, and then again in anticipation when he heard the sound of Bruce’s belt coming undone and the pull of his zipper.

 

“Please,” he begged as Bruce dragged the tip of his cock over the beautifully loose hole. The doctor chuckled but obliged. They both moaned when Bruce pushed in, stopping periodically to give time for Tony to relax. Soon, his balls were pressed against Tony’s scrotum, his entire cock sheathed in the searing heat of Tony’s ass.

 

He began his thrusts slow, pulling all the way out and then pushing all the way back inside, moaning quietly. Tony’s moans were equally soft, and the intimacy of the moment was lost on neither party. Tony flippe his head to the side so he could see Banner in his peripheral vision and Bruce leaned down to lick at his lips briefly.

 

“Faster,” Tony breathed. Bruce smiled and thrust harder, speeding up. The smack of skin and he squealch of lube mingled with their periodic moans. Tony’s cried grew in pitch as Bruce thrust faster and faster, angling with the precision of a human biologist to hit Tony’s prostate gland. Tony planted his hands on the leather chair and pushed himself up, arching his back. They both groaned at the new angle and the chair creaked under the weight of their activities.

 

Neither man spared it a thought, Bruce just thrusting harder, dragging his cock along Tony’s prostate every time. Tony moaned every time.

 

“Please, Bruce, I need to come- I can come from you- just let me- please,” he begged incoherently. Bruce felt his own balls tightening and thrust harder.

 

“Yes, Tony- come for me- untouched, like the little cock-whore you are!” Bruce growled.

 

That was it for Tony- he came hard for the second time, painting the black leather with his white semen. His ass clenched around Bruce and the doctor lost it, thrusting in as deep as he could and releasing his load. It was too copious of an amount to fit in Tony’s tight hole so it began gushing out, dripping out of the clenching rim of his ass. Bruce watched it happen, groaning at the hottness of the sight.

 

When they could move again, they walked- buck naked and sticky- up to Tony’s room to clean up. The rest of the Avengers were in the sitting room and rose their eyebrows at them but they smiled shamelessly back. Clint wolf-whistled. Tony flipped him off. Clint retaliated with a heated kiss.

 

It was perfect.

 

 


End file.
